Beauty and the Beast
by Lyrical Heart
Summary: What happens when the beast is a woman, and the beauty a man? Complete.


Brody sighed as he stared out at the wreck that was his ship. His young son, Kenneth, entered his mind and it was all Brody could do to keep from sobbing. All of the man's sons were grown and married with children; except mild-mannered Kenneth, who preferred his modest life to wooing and marrying a pretty woman. This was to go to the boy, when he turned the age of twenty one, but now it was ruined. Mounting his horse, Brody gave the wreck one last look in the light of the setting sun before turning toward home.  
There are many things the villagers of Kelasin do not do. They do not travel through the woods at night, for fear of wolves; they do not welcome strangers into their homes, for fear of thieves. But most of all, they do not go near the old castle, tucked in the middle of the woods between their village and the town of Hogen. Brody, however, did not know this as he was turned down once more by a villager and decided to go a little farther in the woods, in hopes of finding a cave or clearing to rest in until morning. Rain had picked up, crashing through the branches of the leafless trees.  
Brody's horse was skittish, jumping and shivering at every noise. Lighting lit up the sky, proving as the last straw for the frightened horse. Rearing back, the creature knocked off its rider and streaked away into the night, shrieking to the rain. Brody did not get up until the last of the horse's cries faded. He squinted past the onslaught of water as lighting once again lit up the sky. A castle, dark and grimy, stood past a line of trees. Perhaps the master of this castle would let him stay, if only until the rain stopped. Slowly, Brody picked himself out of the mud and moved toward the castle.

In Hogen, Kenneth looked out the window at the rain. His father should have been back by now with the shipment. He sighed, running his sooty hand through his auburn hair as he looked back at the fireplace, the small fire flickering meekly. Taking another sharp breath, Kenneth pulled open the drawer on the side of the hearth and took out a candle. He lit it in the fire and stood up, protecting the precious flame with his slender hand. The young man opened the front door, gazing momentarily at the driving rain. Once he had his fill of the sight, he reached up and lit the lantern hanging just outside the door, a sign to the rest of the town that someone wasn't home yet.  
Back inside, Kenneth brushed his hair out of his eyes and sat at the piano. He stared at the polished rosewood and placed his dirty fingers on the shining ivory keys. Slowly, his blue eyes closing, he began to play.

Brody used all his weight to shut the heavy door. Inside was silent save the dull noise of the rain pounding on the castle walls. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Brody noticed that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Gloomy paintings and grotesque gargoyles decorated the large hall up to a once magnificent black staircase. Brody gaped at the sad beauty of the place, his footsteps muffled by the dust on the floor. "Hello?" He called, the echo of his voice against the walls giving him shivers. The man actually jumped when a shadow to his left moved and spoke. "Are you lost, sir?" Brody spun, clutching his chest as he spotted the elderly man standing to the side, dressed in a tattered suit. His back was bent, his face unbelievably wrinkled and his hair a thin, snowy white. He wore tiny spectacles and his knarled hands rested on top of a chipped wooden cane. "I..I am sorry to disturb you, sir. But I've lost my way as well as my horse. Are you the master of this castle?" The old man smiled kindly, shaking his head slightly, "No, I am not. This castle hasn't had a master for a very long time, nor do I believe it will ever have one again. However, you are in far more danger here then you are in the woods. I'm afraid you must leave." "I do not understand, why can't I stay here, at least until dawn?" Another shake of the head, "No, good sir. It is far too dangerous. If the mistress finds out you were in here…" His voice trailed off as a sound of muffled footsteps echoed behind Brody.  
Both men looked at the new comer; a taller, thin, straight-backed woman with graying hair pulled back tightly and wide grey eyes, giving her the expression that she'd been spooked. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke, "Edmund, what is this? Has a villager stumbled in?" Edmund, shaking his head, took a wobbling step, "No, Victoria. He isn't from the village. He got lost in the woods, however." Victoria put her hands to her mouth, her eyes getting wider. She lowered them to her chest, leaning forward to emphasize her words, "You must leave sir! Leave before the mistress finds out!"  
Brody opened his mouth to respond when a loud thud echoed around the three. Victoria and Edmund looked up to the staircase, showing fear in their individual ways; Victoria with impossibly wide eyes and mouth open in a silent scream, and Edmund staring in blank horror. Brody turned his gaze with them, at first only seeing a cloud of dust around whatever had landed on the first landing. The dust settled, leaving Brody even further confused. A lump was sitting on the landing, made of dirty rags and a nest, it looked like. Then it looked up. Green eyes peered out of the tangled mess of dark hair with cold disdain and the lump sat up. It was a woman, not even out of her teens, crouching barefoot on the landing wearing nothing but a dirty, ripped up white frock.  
"Edmund… Victoria…" Though her voice was soft and hoarse from lack of use, it was clearly authoritative. Both stood stone still for a moment before bowing, "Your Highness…" Satisfied with her servants, the young woman turned her gaze to Brody, tossing her ratted hair out of her face. Dark stains decorated her face, accompanied by a trickle of the substance streaming out of her mouth and down her chin. "You have no business here, outsider."  
"Please… Your majesty, I was lost in the woods. I only need a place to stay-" Brody was interrupted by a small sound. It was a chuckle, the likes of which he had never heard before. Deep, dark…. Practically evil. The woman was looking at Brody, smirking wickedly. "Oh, Outsider…. _I'll_ give you a place to stay…"

Kenneth saddled his horse the next day. His father had not returned home and the townsfolk were talking that wolves had been heard in the woods last night. He was so busy getting ready that he absently called, "Come in." when there was a knock on the door.  
Lynette fixed her breasts above her corset before opening the door. "Oh, Kenneth, darling!" The blonde sang as she shut the door behind her. However, the auburn haired man wasn't paying her the slightest attention, carrying a loaf of bread and a few apples to his sack. Huffing slightly, Lynette leaned on the table in front of him and smiled grandly. He glanced up, "Oh. Good morning, Miss Dove." "Good morning, Kenneth." She puffed out her chest, looking down at his sack. "Are you going somewhere without telling me?"  
Kenneth swallowed nervously. He wasn't very good at interacting with women who were attracted to him The reason for this was because Kenneth was a very kind person and knew he wasn't attracted to any of these women and didn't want to do them the disgrace of a miserable marriage. Lynette, however, was the biggest problem with this: she refused to take any other and she just wouldn't give up. "Yes, Miss Dove. I am going somewhere." "Oh please, call me Lynette! Now, where are you going with out me?" Kenneth straightened, picking up his bag and putting it over his shoulder. "I'm going to look for my father." Lynette looked skeptical. "Didn't he go out to get his shipment?" "He never returned last night." The young man looked down and away, a sign to Lynette that that was that.  
Kenneth rode hard into the afternoon, searching the forest by the dying light of the sun. Deep into the forest, he came across a pile of decaying meat; from the smell and look of it, it was horse meat. Kenneth leapt down from his own horse and saw that the poor creature had been torn apart and eaten. He looked to his own horse, petting the side of its muzzle. "There is no sign of human flesh… That must be father's horse; therefore, father must still be alive." Comforted by this reasoning, Kenneth mounted his horse again and continued deeper into the forest.

Night came fast, covering the eyes of Kenneth and his stallion. The shadows in the moonlight made him feel uneasy but determined. Squinting in the half-light, Kenneth spotted an overgrown castle. Glancing at the moon for the time, Kenneth thought he'd look here to see if his father had sought it out of shelter. Kenneth guided his horse through the gates and to the front door. Dismounting, Kenneth gave his horse a final pat before pushing open the great doors of the castle.  
Kenneth stared in awe around the entrance hall before jumping at the door suddenly closing behind him. A man, a few years older then Kenneth stood by the door, smiling mischievously. "Who... who are you?" The man pushed off of the door and walked toward Kenneth, slipping his hands in his pockets. "My name is Jasper. And you are, Outsider?" Kenneth straightened, tucking his hair behind his ear. "My name is Kenneth Gainnes. I am looking for my father." Jasper's smirk slipped a few notches. He looked to the floor, then at the staircase before returning his gaze to Kenneth. "You're looking for Brody Gainnes?" Kenneth's eyes grew, grasping his hands together. "Please sir! Could you take me to him?" Jasper looked uncertain before nodding, "All right."  
Jasper led Kenneth down the dungeon stairs, which had the same neglected look and feel to the rest of the castle. The tiny flame of the older man's candle gave off little more light then the slivers of moonlight through cracks in the ceiling. After what seemed like hours, Jasper stopped before a cell that held a shaking figure. "Father?" Kenneth asked gently, squinting in the darkness. The figure lifted its head, reaching a hand through the bars to touch the young man's face."Kenneth? My boy... How did you find me?" Kenneth took Brody's hand in his own, "That does not matter. I'm going to get you out of here, Father." "My dear son..." Kenneth shivered at his father's touch. "Your hands are as cold as death. Who has done this terrible thing to you?" Jasper's gasp caught both men's attention before the candle sputtered out.  
Standing beside Jasper was a figure a great deal shorter. It was hunched with wild hair covering its face, though its cold green eyes shown through. Kenneth stood upright, still clutching his father's hand. "Who are you?"  
The creature snarled, shooting a glare at the frighten Jasper before returning its attentions to the father and son. "I am the mistress of this castle, Outsider."  
Kenneth took a step forward, holding his head up. "Please ma'am, release my father. He could catch his death here."  
"Then he should not have trespassed. He is my prisoner and will remain here until I see fit." She turned, beginning to walk away.  
"Wait!" He cried, reaching out toward her. The creature looked back, eyes emotionless. "If you will not release him, take me in his place."  
"Kenneth, no!" The animalistic woman seemed to consider it.  
"What is your name, Outsider?" The youngest man stood a little straighter, "Kenneth Gainnes, ma'am." She turned back, stepping closer to Kenneth, directly in a stream of bright moonlight. Through the strands of dirty, tangled brown hair was a smooth heart shaped face and gracefully bowed lips; her neck sloped slenderly into her shoulders. Kenneth's eyes grew wide as she stared at him.  
"Very well. Jasper." She whipped her head around to face her servant. "Release the outsider and escort him out of the castle." She turned to Kenneth, her eyes still cold and distant. "And send Edmund down here to tend to our new prisoner."  
"No!" Brody cried as Jasper unlocked his cell. Though the man had to be helped up and carried out of the cell, he still cried out and reached for his son. "Please, reconsider! Keep me, let him free! Kenneth!"  
The castle's mistress grabbed the front of Brody's dust covered shirt, snarling, "He is no longer your concern. Now, say farewell before I loose my temper." She let go roughly, stalking back into the shadows.

Once Kenneth had bid his father good-bye he was greeted by the kind Edmund, who lead him back up to the castle. "If you would follow me, Mister Kenneth, I will show you to your room." The young man sputtered before deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth and followed the old man in silence.  
The room Edmund had lead Kenneth to was large and spacious. It had beautifully designed windows that went from the ceiling to the floor, overlooking the moonlit forest below. Against one wall was the largest bed Kenneth had ever seen with a tall wooden canopy decorated in deep red sheets with several pillows in varying softness. A desk was to the other side as well as a floor length mirror beside a tall dresser, all hand carved of polished beech wood.  
"Will you like to join Jasper, Victoria and myself for dinner, or would you prefer to eat in your room?" Edmund asked in his practiced but gentle manner. Kenneth glanced at him before looking down at the dusty floor, looking nervous. "I would rather not spend the night alone." The older man nodded, gesturing for the youth to follow him down to kitchen.  
"Who is following you, Edmund?" Victoria asked timidly as she carried a pile of dishes to the small dining table in the middle of the enormous kitchen. "This is Kenneth Gainnes. He has replaced his father and will be living with us."  
Victoria looked unsure as she set four places. "Kenneth... A strange name for a villager...." Kenneth stood awkwardly, his voice quivering slightly as he spoke. "I am from the town of Hogen, ma'am. Not from the village on the other side." Victoria's large grey eyes shut and she shook her head.  
"It was brave of you to take your father's place as prisoner, young man." She gestured for him to sit down as Jasper came over, carrying a large pot of stew. He poured some in each bowl, before taking his place between Kenneth and his mother. The group said grace then began eating and conversing.  
"How long have you all been here?" Kenneth asked, sipping the broth of his stew. Edmund wiped his mouth, "I've been serving in this castle since I was sixteen years old, back in it's glory days. Victoria came with her husband some twenty six years ago." The woman blushed, becoming very interested in her stew at the mention of her service years.  
Kenneth looked at them in awe, "And Jasper?" The mischievous man smirked at him, "I was born in the servant's quarters. I have never left this castle, though when I was younger, I never had to." Kenneth chewed thoughtfully of a piece of carrot. "What happened here?"  
Edmund and Victoria looked about the kitchen frightfully as Jasper leaned in. "Well, when this castle had a king, it was grand and peaceful. He had a lovely queen and a beautiful daughter and many grateful servants. However, when the princess was about fourteen, she disappeared. That same year, the palace fell victim to the plague. Nearly everyone died, the king, the queen... my father."  
Jasper sighed, looking sadly into his stew. Kenneth also looked into his stew, "My mother died of the plague as well." "But we survived, Edmund, my mother and I. And stayed here, as no one in the village or the town would welcome us. Then, a few years ago, the mistress showed up." Kenneth leaned forward, looking at each servant in turn."Who is she?'  
Jasper shrugged, Edmund shook his head and Victoria said, "She calls herself Maverick, the mistress of this castle. She's wild, probably crazed. She mostly keeps to herself and only asks us to leave her alone." Kenneth thought about this and asked no more questions for the rest of dinner or through the surprise of rum cake for dessert.

Over the next few weeks, Kenneth saw very little of Maverick, usually exploring the castle on his own and eating meals with the three servants. He kept thinking of his father and brothers, wondering if they would come looking for him or thought he was dead. But Kenneth began seeing his captivity in this castle as a mixed blessing. He wasn't being told daily that he needed to find a girl to settle down with and was never bored; but he missed his family and seeing his friends.  
One day during his exploration, Kenneth stumbled upon an old ballroom. He'd seen many other ballrooms in the castle, but this one was more like a lounge, a small space for a gathering of close friends to sit and talk and dance. He ran his hands along the old upholstered fainting couches and beautifully sculpted chairs until he spotted the one thing he missed the most about his old life.  
In the corner of the room, beside a large window overlooking a dimly lit courtyard was a dusty grand piano. It's white surface was grey from dust but it still looked magnificent against the view of the coming evening. Gently, Kenneth opened the piano and ran his fingers softly over the ivory keys. He found a sturdy bench and sat down at the instrument. Closing his eyes, Kenneth began to play.  
The sounds of a beautiful piano song drifted throughout the silent castle. This caught Maverick's attention, sending her tearing through the palace, looking for the source of the noise. She stopped just outside of the small ballroom, listening to the song before silently entering. The sun was setting over the courtyard outside, bathing the room in a deep orange light. Silhouetted before the window was Kenneth and the piano he was masterfully playing. Maverick slowly made her way across the room, amazed at the skill in which the man played. Once she was close enough to see his face, Maverick blinked.  
His eyes were closed, feeling the music, rather then seeing the keys that he played. The woman stood beside him, watching until he finished the song and opened his eyes. Kenneth didn't jump or dart away in fright as he looked up at his audience. Instead he smiled at her. It was first time he'd ever seen her in daylight and he didn't want to say something that would make her turn away.  
Finally, Maverick spoke, her voice in its usual soft tone. "You play beautifully." Kenneth's smile widened, "Thank-you." Both sat in silence for a few more moment before Maverick couldn't help asking, "Why do you close your eyes to play?" This caught him off guard. Kenneth blushed, looking down at the keys.  
"My mother taught me to play, but she was blind. Whenever I tried to play with them open, I would trip over myself. So she told me to close my eyes and learned the same way she did..." Maverick nodded, her gaze shifting over to the view out the window. Kenneth waited patiently, joining her in her gaze at the courtyard. "Could you play one more time?" She asked so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. But Kenneth nodded and shut his eyes as his fingers glided over the keys.

Many months had past since Kenneth came to live in the castle in the woods. He had befriended most of the staff, though he didn't really get completely along with Jasper; however Maverick remained a mystery to him. They would see each other around the castle, Kenneth smiling while she simply nodded. When ever Kenneth felt the need to or found a new piano in the palace, Maverick was there in an instant to listen to him play. But it was warm autumn evening that changed this.  
The sun had already set and the stars were beginning to twinkle into the sky when Jasper told Kenneth of a kind of flower that lived in the woods. "I'm a little busy but Edmund really needs it to make his favorite tea. They're moon blossoms, small white flowers that only bloom at night during the half moon. That's tonight, so you do believe you can find them and pick a few for us?" Kenneth, not sure Jasper could be trusted, agreed because he believed to be on behalf of the elderly Edmund.  
So Kenneth set out into the forest, his dark cloak fluttering around his ankles in the breeze. It was a clear night and the half moon shone bright, so Kenneth did not need a candle to see. As the man traveled farther away from the castle, a few night time animals took notice, particularly the wolves.  
Kenneth kneeled beside a patch of tiny white blooms in a brightly lit spot. He felt they stems to make sure they were healthy plants before he picked up a sharp rock to cut the flowers. He was so occupied by this that Kenneth didn't hear the pack of wolves that was circling around him.  
He stood up, wrapping the flower stems in a bit of twine and placing them in his waist pouch. He turned around and gasped as two or three wolves moved forward out of the shadows, licking their muzzles and snarling. Kenneth stepped back, still gripping the rock he had used to cut the flowers. He looked up, spotting a dead branch above him and ripped it off the tree. He threw the sharp rock, which the wolves easily avoided. Looking back at the frightened man, they howled, calling their brethren to the feast.  
More wolves closed in on Kenneth, whose knees began to buckle. One wolf grew restless and pounced, getting whacked by the branch the man was holding. Another wolf launched itself, sinking its teeth into Kenneth's cloak. "No!" He grunted, swinging to get the creature away. Another wolf snapped at his ankle and Kenneth thought for sure he had lost.  
But out of no where, something rammed into the wolf snapping at his ankles. It was Maverick, snarling viciously at the ravenous beasts. She scratched, bit and kicked at the creatures until she got her arms around one of their necks. The poor creature never knew what happened when Maverick gripped its muzzle and the back of its head as she roughly snapped its neck. She stood up, looking at the war-worn wolves who fled as their comrade fell to the ground, dead.  
Kenneth watched in amazement as Maverick let out something between a roar and a scream after them. The young woman swayed slightly, turning to look at the man, only to faint. He rushed over, catching her awkwardly so she wouldn't hit her head. Peering hastily around them, Kenneth picked Maverick like one would a sleeping child and carefully carried her back to the castle.

Jasper looked nervously over the shoulders of Edmund as Victoria placed a bowl of warm water and a cloth on the table by the fireplace. Kenneth had placed Maverick on the fainting couch before the roaring fire, sitting beside the past out young woman. He thanked Victoria and dipped the cloth in the water, ringing it out before placing it across Maverick's forehead. He took out the flowers from his pouch and handed them to Edmund. The old man nodded and tottered off, gripping the blossoms stiffly.  
"Go get another cloth at once." Victoria said sternly to her son. Both young men in the room looked surprised at the woman's tone, but Jasper did as he was told. Once he returned, his mother ripped it from his hands, her expression of angry disappointment. "Here, dear. Start cleaning her wounds, I am going to check on Edmund." Victoria said gently, handing it to Kenneth. She then glared at her son and dragged him out of the room by his ear.  
Once they were alone, Kenneth sighed. Edmund came and told him to use the tea he had made with the flowers to clean Maverick's wounds and left them alone again. With another sigh, Kenneth dipped the cloth in the tea and ringed it out. Gently, he moved Maverick's arm to expose a large bite mark. Shivering, he pressed the damp cloth to the wound. Softly, the young woman hissed, opening her eyes slightly to look at Kenneth. The man pulled the cloth away to see the wound bleeding freely. He reached over and grabbed a piece of gauze that Edmund had left. Quickly, Kenneth replaced the cloth with the gauze and wrapped Maverick's arm.  
Slowly and efficiently, he dressed each wound as Maverick watched him closely. Soon, he was sweating in concentration which forced him to remove his jacket and vest. His suspenders hung around his hips as he finished tying a bandage high on Maverick's thigh. With some difficulty, she propped herself on her elbows to look at her dirt and blood smeared frock. She carefully inspected each bandage and finally nodded. Her piercing green eyes met Kenneth's soft blue ones, and Maverick silently thanked him.  
Over the next week, Kenneth got to know Maverick very well. She was what most people would call crazed, as she ate raw and bloody meats as well as young onion sprouts. But Kenneth didn't mind preparing her meals and bringing them to her in her room. Her room was on the side of the castle, in what Edmund said had been the princess's old room. The bed's canopy had come down long ago and it was little more then a few mattresses stacked on one another with a nest of pillow, blankets and books on top. He discovered that Maverick could read, and quite enjoyed doing so, especially the plays of British playwright, named William Shakespeare.  
On the fifth day, Kenneth brought up a tray of fresh deer meat decorated with chopped onion sprouts and a goblet of water from the fountain in the courtyard. Maverick was hidden in her nest, resting. The young man placed the tray on the edge of the bed, reaching over and stroking the tangled mess poking out of the blankets. Maverick slowly emerged, sniffed the air.  
Kenneth smiled to see she was still clutching the book she'd been reading the night before, a play called '_Macbeth_'. She placed the book to one side and pulled the tray to her, picking the meat up with her bare hands and tearing into it. Kenneth picked up the play, skimming the first page. "How is the food?" He asked as Maverick lifted the goblet to her blood stained lips. She nodded, swallowing before talking. "Very good. You are taking such fine care of me during my injury, Outsider. How could I thank-you?" The young man smiled, looking down at his lap.  
"Well, for starters, you could call me by my given name." Maverick considered this as she chewed a particularly tough piece of meat. After swallowing, she nodded. "Very well, Kenneth." His gaze returned to her face. "Second, perhaps we could dinner together?" This surprised Maverick. She looked down at what was left of her meat and the blood that covered her hands. "Are you so sure, you would want to eat in the asme room as me?" Kenneth chuckled, "Yes. I'd like to have dinner with you, Maverick. You've healed nicely, so we could have dinner and dancing." At she unsure expression, he added, "And I will play for you."

"Victoria!" The older woman spun, her eyes wide as Maverick skitted to a stop before her. "Mistress Maverick?" "Victoria, you have to help me." Maverick said in a small, frightened voice. Victoria brushed a few strands of dirty brown hair out of the younger woman's face. "What is it you need help with?" "Kenneth and I are having dinner tomorrow night together and-""You are? Why, that's wonderful." "Victoria!" The older woman stared at the desperate tone Maverick used, she looked terrified. "I don't know how to dress or how to dance. You have to help me, please Victoria!" Victoria smiled, "Come with me, my dear."  
Victoria scrubbed Maverick's head until at last, every knot had been worked out of the young woman's hair. As she sat in a silk robe, Victoria brushed out her long hair that now shined and lay flat. Victoria had a few dresses washed and dried for Maverick to pick from and had dragged Jasper in.  
"Now," Victoria said to the younger people, "Maverick will place her right hand on Jasper's shoulder and Jasper will place is left hand on Maverick's waist." The two awkwardly followed directions and continued to move awkwardly until Edmund took over for Jasper. Edmund whispered little encouragements to Maverick, "Don't worry your majesty, you are doing beautifully." And Maverick relaxed enough to let Edmund lead and realized that if she stopped worrying, the steps seemed to come naturally. "There we go!" Victoria squealed as Maverick switched back to Jasper and they floated gracefully across the floor.

Kenneth breathed deeply as he stood outside the recently cleaned lounge ballroom he'd first played in. He was dressed in a silk black suit with delicate red designs, one of the foreign treasures he'd found in his dresser, with his long auburn hair tied back with a simple black ribbon. The muffled sound of footsteps caused him to look up, and it took all his power not to gape. Maverick stood not ten feet from him, her hair washed and styled into an elegant bun. She wore a red kimono with black dragons to match Kenneth's suit and held a large hand fan that was tied around her thin wrist.  
Both young people stood staring at the other for a moment before Kenneth cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Maverick." The young woman blushed, biting her lip and casting away her eyes. "You look quite handsome... Kenneth." He smiled, holding out his arm, which Maverick instantly took. Together, they were a wreck of nerves as they entered the lounge and began to laugh at how silly they were being.  
With a smile, Kenneth pushed Maverick's chair in for her before taking his own seat. They were served a vegetable soup. which they ate in silence. Once they were served season jerky, they started to talk about everything and anything, from food to books to music. And when dessert arrived, a light mousse pudding, they were both quite eager to dance.  
Kenneth once again offered his arm and lead Maverick to the small dance floor. Edmund sat at the piano, playing a simple song as they took their places. Kenneth placed his hand on Maverick's waist and she placed hers on his shoulder as their other hands slid together. And then, they danced.

They danced until they could no longer stand. By that point, Edmund had taken off and Kenneth took his place at the piano. Maverick sat beside the piano, watching as he slid his eyes closed and began to play. Soon, she closed her eyes as well, letting the music drift through her. Maverick's eyes snapped open as soon as Kenneth ceased playing, as he was watching her. As they sat looking at each other, Kenneth started another song, not once taking his eyes from the woman's face.  
Maverick finally looked away and he stopped playing again. She looked back up at him and sad expression on her face. "You are not my prisoner... You know that, don't you?" Kenneth smiled softly, "Yes. I know that. But this is my home now, even if I do miss my family." This answer displeased Maverick greatly. She stood up and held out her hand, "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Maverick led Kenneth up to the tallest tower of the castle. The room at the top was circular with a tiled floor made to look like a compass and four great windows at each point. The woman watched as Kenneth looked around the room in awe. "This... This is amazing." She walked over to the northern window, placed her hands and fan on the large stone sill. Kenneth walked up behind her, looking concerned. "Maverick?" She gestured out the window and he looked. There, past the forest, sat his hometown of Hogen. The church bells were faintly chiming the hour and Kenneth could pick every building out. He even found his father's house and felt his heart sank. A row of lanterns had been placed on the roof, a symbol that a resident was ill as well as a lantern by the door. He gripped the sill, which Maverick noticed.  
"What is wrong?" Kenneth pointed to his father's house. "Do you see that house with the lanterns?" She looked, spotting it and nodding. "That means that my father is greatly ill. My brothers must have placed them there...." Maverick looked away before pushing off the sill and going to stand by the staircase in the middle of the room. Kenneth remained by the window, staring out at the town. Blinking back hot tears, Maverick spoken in a confident voice. "You must go to him."  
Kenneth spun around, "What?" Gathering herself, Maverick looked over her shoulder with a cool, collected gaze. "Your father is ill, you must go to him. You are not my prisoner, Kenneth. You may come and go as you please." She turned back to the stairs, her hand firmly on the banister to keep herself from shaking. "Go to him." Kenneth walked up behind Maverick and hugged her. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Thank-you, Maverick. I will come back to you." And with that, he raced down the stairs.

Duncan, Marcus and Collin sat in chairs at the foot of their father's bed. He had come back from the shores on the other side of the woods many months ago, deranged and telling anyone who'd listen that Kenneth, his youngest son, had been taken prisoner in a castle in the middle of the woods. These past few weeks, Brody Gainnes had taken a turn for the worse. He was sickly, bed-ridden and delusional. The three older sons had come to see that Kenneth was indeed gone yet all of his things were still in his room.  
They had been conversing quietly about the weather and reminiscing of the old days when they all lived under that roof when a frantic knock came on the door. Because it was the middle of the night, the door had been locked so the brothers rose together to inspect the knock. When Collin finally opened the door, Kenneth rushed in panting. Duncan and Marcus gaped at their little brother, who was still dressed in his silk suit, and Collin exclaimed, "Kenneth!?" But the young man did not stop long enough to say anything more then hello to his brother before running to his father's side.  
"Father! Father, I'm here." Kenneth said gently as he kneeled beside Brody's bed. The older man peered at his son with gummy eyes. "My son... I must be dreaming again..." "You aren't dreaming Father, I'm here." Collin, being the oldest stepped behind his baby brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Father, Kenneth is here." Brody's eye snapped open, he was instantly awake.  
He embraced his youngest son, and then held him at arms length. "How did you escape? Escape that terrible place?" Kenneth smiled sadly at his father, "I didn't escape, Father. I am not her prisoner, that palace is my home." Collin looked to his other younger brothers who looked just as confused. Brody finally looked Kenneth up and down, surprised. "Why, what are to wearing, Kenneth?" The youngest man smiled, "Chinese silk." Brody raised his eyebrows, "You look healthy!" "I'm in perfect health, Father." Brody then turned to his other sons with a bright smile, "Put the coffee on, boys. Kenneth has returned home!"  
It was nearly noon when the Gainnes sons awoke to their father whistling merrily while cooking them some soup. Marcus and Duncan went out and took all the lanterns down while Collin asked Kenneth to help him wash the dishes. The eldest son looked at his youngest brother. "You seem to be doing well, Kenny." Kenneth smiled as he dried the dishes Collin washed. "I am doing well, Collin. I am living in a beautiful place with some new and very good friends."  
The blonde man nodded to his brother, "Shouldn't you be getting married soon? You are nearly twenty-two years of age." And there was the main reason Kenneth had been glad to stay in the castle. He sighed, "I suppose I should." "Oh, come now Kenneth. There are plenty girls here in town who would love to marry you, like that Dove girl.. Lynette."  
Kenneth shivered at the name, making Collin smirk. "She can't be that bad." "Then perhaps you should have married her." Collin turned to his brother, leaning on the sink. "I'm all ready happily married to Theresa, Kenneth. Are you even staying?" The younger man looked up at his brother, "Only for a few days. Then I'm going back." "Back where?" Kenneth got frustrated, slamming the plate he had been drying on the counter. "Where no one will try to pressure me into getting married every second of the day!" With that, Kenneth turned and stalked out of the house.

As the days progressed, more people around the town asked Kenneth where he had been. All he could really say was, away, while didn't help when Lynette heard he had returned. Double checking her reflection in a pot hanging outside to dry, Lynette knocked on the Gainnes family door. Duncan opened it, raising an eyebrow at the borderline trampy outfit that the girl was wearing. "Hello, Mister Gainnes, is Kenneth home?" Duncan nodded then jerked his thumb back. "He's out back in the garden Miss Dove." "Thank-you."  
Lynette went around the house, peering over the edge to make sure Kenneth was there. Standing in the middle of the yard, looking up a great oak tree in nothing but his trousers was Kenneth. He was contemplating whether he wanted to climb it as the sun caressed and warmed his skin. Lynette had to steady herself against the side of the house to regain her composure. Then she rounded the corner with a huge smile, "Kenneth! Your back!"  
Kenneth had just enough time to step aside to avoid Lynette's over-friendly welcome. However, he caught her arm so she wouldn't be kissing the dirt. "Miss Dove, I didn't expect to see you." The woman straightened herself and smiled, "Of course I came to see you! You've been gone for so long! Where on Earth have you been, you gorgeous creature?" Kenneth's gaze went back to the tree, like he was remembering.  
"I was in a palace, out in the middle of the woods. It's mostly abandoned except for these three servants and a woman. Edmund, the kind elderly man. Victoria, the timid maid and mother of the third, the foolish Jasper. But that woman...." Lynette felt a thrill of jealous too big to swallow. "What woman?" Kenneth smiled softly, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers to his thigh, as if he were playing the piano. "Maverick... that wild, intelligent woman..." Lynette saw red.  
"He said she was a wild woman. She's probably an older woman, trying to turn him to a life of sin!" Lynette said to Collin, crossing her arms. "She's a witch, and has put Kenneth under some terrible spell to turn him away from his family and their wishes!" It was evening, the darkness outside growing darker. Collin, Marcus, Duncan and Mister Dove, Lynette's father, were sitting around, listening to the girl speak.  
Meanwhile, Kenneth sat on the roof of his father's home, staring in the direction of the woods. From here, he couldn't see the tower, however, if he squinted, he could see a row of lights that weren't stars. Kenneth felt his heart lump into his throat. He had told Maverick that a row of lanterns meant someone was sick, and now he was seeing a row of far-off candles sitting on the stone sill of the northern window. Frantic, Kenneth slid off the roof, ready to run to the stables to collect his horse. However his brothers and a few other men from the town were waiting for him.

Lynette sat on her horse in the middle of the crowd of men. Each one of the party was holding a torch, and all but Lynette were walking through the woods. The blonde felt a little bad about having to lock Kenneth in his father's shed to prevent him from trying to stop them as the group marched toward the castle. But she had convinced herself that this Maverick person was a witch, and once the town's men had burned her, Kenneth would finally propose to her.  
Edmund spotted the torches in the forest and fear gripped his old heart. He hurried to Victoria, who was pressing a cool rag to Maverick's burning forehead. The younger woman hadn't been well since the night Kenneth left and her condition only worsened. "We have a problem." Edmund said, leaning heavily on his cane. "A group of men with torches is coming this way. I don't like the look of it." Maverick tried to sit up, but Victoria pushed her back down. "I must protect my castle." She argued but Victoria wouldn't budge, not until the bang of the intruders echoed throughout the palace.  
The men still circled around Lynette, who looked around the grand hall in awe. The place was enormous! Surely this witch had some wealth that she could acquire. But the hall seemed empty, until a tall man appeared, carrying a large pot of tea. He was tall with dark, wavy hair and grey eyes. He stared at the group of men and woman, who stared back. Finally, the young man spoke. "Erm... Good evening." Collin moved to the front of the group, pointing his torch at the man. "Who are you? And where is the one called Maverick?"  
Jasper stared at the odd group, the tea pot growing heavy in his hands. "My name is Jasper, and the mistress isn't well. If she were to receive company, my mother would be a fearsome power to behold. Could you come back at a later time?" He watched the group whisper before glaring at him. "You will take us to Maverick, or you shall burn along side her!" one man stated. Jasper's eyes bulged, "You want to _burn_ her? Are you insane?" Before the lot could answer, Edmund appeared on the stairs.  
"Leave at once, all of you. You are trespassing." The old man stated firmly. Mister Dove stepped forth, "We are not leaving until that witch, Maverick, is a pile of ashes!" Edmund's eyes narrowed behind his tiny spectacles. "Very well… Jasper." He nodded to the younger man, who nodded back. With a smirk, Jasper threw the boiling hot tea and kettle at the men before taking off up the steps. Edmund disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. "Come on men! We go up!"

It was the third floor that Lynette had begun wandering away from the group. As the men searched another large room, the blonde walked slowly down the corridor, looking at the furnishings. Lazily, she looked back down the hall to see a figure standing at a window. The figure was a woman with sickly-looking skin and messy chestnut hair. Her grey frock was smeared with blood and tears, as her face was stained by both. She was barefoot and shivering, and as far as Lynette could tell, she was crying.  
Carefully, Lynette edged toward her. "Are you alright?" No response, just most shaking. A little closer, "Hello?" Closer. Closer. Lynette was three feet in front of her when Maverick grabbed the woman's throat. Her green eyes were cold and angry as her voice was hoarse from screaming and crying. "Get out of my house."  
Lynette didn't need to scream, as the men had finished searching the room and spotted the two women. The blonde was on her knees, trying to pull Maverick's hand off her neck, only to have the grip tighten and solidify. Cold eyes flicked up to the staring men, "Step any closer and I will rip her throat out." Collin held back Lynette's father, staring at the ill woman. It was Duncan who reacted by throwing his torch at her.  
Maverick put her arm up, blocking her face from the attack, but the fire burned her forearm as it fell on her prisoner's face. Lynette screamed, she was released as her skin bubbled and boiled from its contact with the fire. Everyone in the hall stared as Lynette sat up, her face hidden behind her hand and hair. The torch slowly fizzled out on the stone floor, so the only light on the females was the moon.  
A set of frantic footsteps and a voice echoed through the silence halls. Kenneth had escaped from the shed and rode a horse as fast as he could back to the castle. "Maverick!" He cried, running up the familiar steps of his home as he searched for its mistress. "Maverick!" Kenneth skidded to a stop on the third floor as he spotted the group of men that had thrown him into his father's shed. Farther down, standing in the moon's light, was Maverick. And sitting at her feet was unmistakably Lynette Dove. Kenneth slowly walked toward the scene as Lynette turned to look up at Maverick. No one but the woman could see Lynette's blistered face as she stood up. The blonde slapped Maverick then began scratching her until her hands ended up around the sick woman's throat, and the brunette was too weak to fight back. She gasped for breath, trying to push Lynette off.  
Lynette could feel the life of the woman who had ruined her face slip away when someone forcibly pulled her away. All she could do was cry in surprise as she was dumped onto the floor and looked back to see Kenneth kneeling on the floor beside Maverick.  
"No.. no, Maverick..." He lifted her head and cradled it on his lap, smoothing her hair out of her face. She fluttered her eyes, trying to open them. "Ken...Kenneth?" "Shh.. I'm here." He smiled weakly at her and she attempted to smile back.  
"Kenneth." Another voice said. He looked up to see his brothers. Collin was standing in the front, holding his torch up to cast light on as much as he could. "Kenneth, I.." "Leave." Kenneth said harshly, glaring darkly at Collin. "But Kenny, we only wanted to-"  
"You wanted to kill Maverick, all because a little whore told you she was evil. She isn't evil, Collin. I love her." Collin looked over at Lynette, who was hiding her face still. "Kenneth, I am your brother and I know-" "You are no brother of mine. Now leave, and never return." Kenneth growled, angry tears welling in his eyes. "NOW!"  
Collin went over and helped Lynette up as every one of the townsfolk made for the door as quickly as they could. Collin handed Lynette off to her father before turning to face his youngest brother. "Her name isn't Maverick, Kenneth." "Yes, it is." "Well, her portrait says differently." And with that, Collin joined the other, never to see his brother again.

Kenneth held Maverick on the floor as she opened her mouth. "That isn't my portrait." She mumbled, opening her eyes to look at the indicated painting on the wall across from them. For the first time, Kenneth looked up at the painting. He gaped at it; the figure in the portrait was of a younger Maverick in royal finery and a puzzle box. Beneath the portrait was a plate that read: '_Princess Ofelia of Wolf Forest_'. "That isn't my portrait.." Maverick repeated, her eyes drooping tiredly. "At least not anymore."  
The young man looked down at the woman he held. "What happened to you?" Maverick took in a shaky breath, cuddling closer as she stared at the painting. "I'm not really sure, Kenneth. I don't really remember being Ofelia... That part of me died many years ago. I can't be her." Kenneth shushed her as Maverick began working herself up into a fit of coughs. "It's all right, Maverick.." He said kindly, leaning forward and kissing her gently. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "I didn't fall in love with her." Tears trickled out of the corners of the woman's green eyes as the man she had fallen in love with leaned down and kissed her again.


End file.
